Dawn Green
|actor=Lynn Collins |firstappeared=Strange Love |lastappeared=You'll Be the Death of Me}} Dawn Green was a character on HBO's True Blood. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Lynn Collins. History Waitress Dawn is first seen in the background after Sookie Stackhouse reads Sweetie Des Arts' mind. After Sookie talks on the phone with Tara Thornton, Dawn informs Sookie that Mack and Denise Rattray are about to sit down in Sookie's section. When Sookie walks away Dawn requests two drinks from Sam. Afterwards Arlene Fowler Bellefleur is discussing making love with Lafayette Reynolds. Dawn mentions that she doesn't want to have sex with him and Arlene agrees. Dawn walks away slapping her butt. When Merlotte's is closing Sookie's brother, Jason Stackhouse a love interest of Dawn enters. She pretends they're going to make out, but explains he isn't her only source for a good time. Dawn leaves saying goodnight to Tara. The next day Dawn and Lafayette apologize to Sookie for Jason getting arrested by Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearbourne. In the middle of the night, Dawn wakes up to loud knocking on her door. She opens it to a traumatized Jason. He tells Dawn what happened, looking for comfort and sex. They then have energetic sex. After, they both fall asleep. Jason wakes up in bed next to Dawn, who now has her shirt off. He sees bite marks on her chest and isn't happy about it. The following day, Jason lays tied up in Dawn's bed as she gets ready for work. He quickly realizes she plans to leave him like that. At work, Tara asks Dawn about Jason, in a way that doesn't come across as completely innocent. Dawn comes home from work and notices that Jason Stackhouse is not tied to the bed any more. Rushed from behind by a masked man, Dawn seems a bit excited until she hears, "I ate the guy tied to the bed". Dawn begins to scream loudly, and Jason quickly reveals himself as the masked man. At first angry, Dawn quickly forgives Jason and soon begins kissing him. During foreplay, Jason judges her for having sex with a vampire. Dawn tells him to get out of her house and grabs her gun. Jason, assuming Dawn was joking, hears a warning shot and is told to get out once again after she threatens to shoot him. He leaves, but not before Dawn's neighbor sees the fight and overhears Jason calling Dawn a Crazy bitch which he turns to her and says "your neighbor is one crazy bitch. That night, Drew Marshall comes over and kills Dawn by strangling her with her with his belt and leaves her body lying on her bed. Post-Death The following day, as Dawn doesn't turn up for work, Sam sends Sookie to wake her up. Sookie drives to Dawn's and knocks on her front door. When she gets no response, she walks though her house and goes into her bedroom. Sookie finds her on her bed and at first she thinks she is sleeping but then as she walks closer to her she begins to realize that she is dead. After that she lets out a sudden scream. As Sookie covers her body with her blanket, Dawn's neighbor Faye Lebvre runs inside. She blames Jason for Dawn's death. Outside, people including Maxine Fortenberry, Hoyt Fortenberry, Arlene, and Rene Lenier discuss their opinion of her death. Sookie goes to Fangtasia with Bill Compton and it is discovered a 1,000 year old vampire named Eric Northman was the one responsible for the bite marks on Dawn's body. Appearances References